My Angel
by BlueOceana
Summary: When Leon first saw Frey he thought she was an angel sent to free him from his eternal prison. When Frey first saw Leon she felt closer to him than anybody before. It was love at first sight for them both. The rating might change later on to M, I don't know. This is the first ever fanfiction I have ever writen, so please leave reviews and advice!
1. Chapter 1

The day was Finally here, the day when Frey would free the last Guardian, Leon. While preparing to get ready to go the the mysterious Leon Kanark temple Frey, thought about when she first came to Selphia, after she lost her memories. When she first met Ventiswell the Divine Wind, the Native Dragon that governs time, her best Friend. That was a meeting to remember, she literally fell on top of her! Venti then mistook her for the princess that was suppose to be coming to govern the castle in Selphia, but to later find out that was really Arthur, the real prince. Arthur was really kind and told her that she can stay in the castle, but only if she took on the responsibility in his stead because he would rather open a trade shop in Porcoline's. Every body was really kind and made her fit in. After a while she found out about the guardians and how they were imprisoned to make Runes to save the land and Venti. Venti then begged her to free them, even though she would die in the process. Suddenly Frey had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall just from just thinking that venti would die, and she then had to thank god that she found out about how to use the rune spheres to restore the land and save everybody.

Now here she was fighting the Giant Monster Gate, using her twin blades to battle the monsters and defeat her foe. She had to have the perfect timing, because once she vanquished the gate she had to jump in to it to enter the Forest of Beginnings where Leon Kanark is at. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if she failed, not only would she loose her life, but Selphia would be doomed. As she dealt the finishing blow she took a leap of faith and jumped. On the way to the boss room Frey came to four areas that held the memories to the guardians, Amber, Dylas, Dolice, And Leon. As she listed to Leon's voice Frey had to fight down a blush as she thought "His voice is so clear, so sad... It makes my heart beat faster." after the flash back Frey vowed to try to fix his sadness as long as he stays in Selphia. How she did not know, but she would try.

As Frey came to the top of Leon Kanark she found two fox statues, one with red markings the other with blue. As she examined them closer she heard a voice, that was obviously testing her, so she answered from her heart. Then the battle commenced and as she dealt the last blow to the final statue, they told her "good luck and to free the guardian". As she came to the hidden chamber Frey didn't see any monsters, as she walked to the middle of the chamber she heard a loud screech, and a coffin type monster materialized in front of her. This battle was by far was the hardest one she has had, she used so much energy for fighting and spells she was glad when she saw the flashing light that signaled that the battle was over. When the lights stopped flashing Frey went to check on the man, named Leon. As Frey was examining him she had to fight down another blush, as she thought, "His clothes are so strange, I've never seen anything else like them in Selphia... And his markings! He looks like he came out of a fairy tale..." All of a sudden the room started to shake and become very bright. When Frey was finally able to open her eyes again she saw that Leon was Floating away and tried to to call out to him.

As Leon opened his eyes he heard a voice calling out to him "That is weird, the Earthmates said that it would be like I'm dreaming, but that voice sounds so real, too desperate to be a dream..." he thought. When he finally located the voice that was calling him, his eyes widened when he saw _her_, she looked like an angel sent from the heavens to free him from his eternal prison. Her long mint colored hair was pulled into pig tails and reached her knees, Her beautiful pastel green eyes, looked so beautiful filled with tears that shone like diamonds. If this meant that he was dying then he thought that if it was by her hands that he could die in peace. And that he would do anything just to see her again. Then he heard her calling his name, and he could not help but think that is sounded like a desperate melody that even sirens would envy. And he said "who are you?"

When Frey heard him ask who she was she felt so many emotions all at once: excitement, joy, confusion, and desperation to save this man with the stunning blue eyes and cute fox ears. "I'm an Earthmate Leon, I'm here to save you" she said while trying to grab for him. When Frey realized that only one of them was going to make it out alive she thought "Can I really give up my live to save him, a man I don't know- Yes I can, I don't know why but I feel a connection to him that makes me feel closer to him than anybody before." With the decision made the threw the rune sphere and homming ring over to him and said "tell Venti thanks for being my friend and that it was fun" before she chanted Aira.

When Leon heard her tell him that he tried to ask "what about you, what do you mean tell Venti it was fun?" but before he had a chance to he was enveloped in a white light and was back in the secret chamber in Leon Knark, the temple where he was to reside forever, as a guardian. In a panic he used his escape spell and was transported to the front of the castle. He did not even notice how society has changed or where he was going. While trying to look calm he want inside to get help, where he saw Venti for the first time in what had to be thousands of years. When Venti first saw Leon she looked shocked and elated. While looking around Venti noticed that Frey was not with Leon and In a panic she asked "Leon where is Frey, why is she not with you!". And Leon answered " I don't know, she told me to tell you thanks for being her friend and that it was fun". Then all of a sudden Venti got a look of determined on her face and took off into the sky, while saying, "stupid girl, it doesn't mean anything if you are not here to celebrate with me!"

The wait for Venti to come back was nerve wracking, Leon didn't even want to think about if he lost his angel, the selfless being that risked her life to save him, a man she has never met before. And Leon vowed to make things up to her, be her shoulder to cry on, and for the first time he regretted his promise to Mira. And what seemed like eternity, Venti finally made her grand entrance and when he saw his angel tucked under her wing he had so school his features to look composed. As he stood to the side while Venti was scolding her he could not help the small smile that overtook his face. And he thought " I'm going to have to introduce my self to her, My angel".


	2. Chapter 2

After Venti rescued Frey and got back to the safety of the castle, she proceeded to scold Frey on her foolish behavior. And Frey would not have it any other way, she was just so happy that she lived up to everybody's exceptions, she almost missed the other presence in the room. When she finally noticed him it was like time stood still, like she lived for this moment. The feelings that this man, Leon, invoked her her was puzzling, she never felt like this before and with a man she just met, it sounded ridiculous. And when she saw that he was walking towards her she had to try to look calm, like his presence didn't effect her. When he finally stood before her he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles and asked "May I have your name My Lady?" Frey could not help the massive blush that took over her features as she struggled to answer him. When she finally calmed down enough to talk without stuttering she told him her name, he then introduced him self "the name is Leon, as you already know" he said with a smirk. At this Venti could not help but laugh and say "now Leon you are not even back a day and there you go teasing people!" and he replied "ah, but it's the fox's nature" he said with a big grin as he then turned to Frey and said "seeing as so much time has passed I think I'm in need of a tour guide, would My Lady give me the honors of accompanying me around town?" Frey then broke out in a huge smile and took him by the arm and said "of course!".

While Frey lead Leon around town he could not help but marvel at how much society has advanced, and all the new technology that he would have to be sure to study. Leon also could not hep but notice how prosperous Selphia has become and all the different types of people that resided in it. Now when Leon first met the local the residences, he could not believe some of the colorful characters. When Frey first introduced him to the guys they were gathered in the town square talking about the up coming beach day. When the guys first noticed Frey approaching them all their faces light up and Vishnal called out with normal enthusiasm "Hello Princess!". Leon was shocked, did they just call her Princess? When Leon saw the familiarity that the guys shared with Frey he could not help but be jealous, I mean just by looking at them you could tell they all adored her. Just the thought of Frey being around other men besides himself made him green with envy, and he could not help but to want to make her think of him and only him. To be the only one to make her blush that pretty pink that brings out her porcelain skin, the only one to occupy her thoughts. He then had to push those thought away for later examination,as Frey proceeded to introduce him.

The guys who he learned were named: Dylas, a former guardian like himself; Vishnal, one of the three butlers for Venti; Arthur a prince of Norad; Doug, a fiery red-headed dwarf that worked at the local general store; and Keil, the town gossip, quite the title if he said so himself and he instantly knew he and Keil would get along just fine. As Frey was walking with Leon by Porcoline's restaurant a bubbly woman, who had to be from the East came up to them. Frey then introduced her as Lin-Fa, the owner of the local inn, that he then found out she ran with her daughter Xio-pai. When Lin-Fa leaned of Leon's predicament she then merrily said "oh, please come stay with me and my daughter at the inn, I've got a spare room I can rent out, please I incest!". She then proceeded to grab Leon by the arm and drag him away, all while telling him about when everybody's beloved Frey first came to Selphia.

When Leon finally got settled in his room it was dark out side, he then proceeded to flop down on his bed and ponder about his first day being freed from his eternal prison, and could only pray that it was just not another dream that his mind had conjured up. To say that Leon was surprised at how accepting and welcome the townsfolk made him feel would be a criminal understatement of the truth. He could not believe how open-minded the people of today's time are compared to the close-minded people of the past. He could not help but feel alienated from the modern society of technology, when he grew up in the past when magic played a key factor in everybody's daily life's and there were very few machines that only the upper class had privy to. The last thought that entered his mind before he fell in to a peaceful sleep was "that is what happens when you sleep for thousands of years".


End file.
